1. Field of the Invention
The field of the disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to context-aware mobile computing.
2. Description of the Related Art
User equipment (UEs) may interact with different wireless communication systems and different associated devices depending upon the user's surroundings. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including long range Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems, and other shorter range technologies such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi.
Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
UEs may also exchange data over shorter distances with other fixed and mobile devices in a Bluetooth wireless communication system. Bluetooth wireless communication systems use short wavelength radio transmissions in the Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band from 2400-2480 MHz. Bluetooth utilizes a frequency-hopping spread spectrum, in which data is exchanged on up to 79 bands (1 MHz each; centered from 2402 to 2480 MHz) in the range of 2400-2483.5 MHz (allowing for guard bands).
A Wi-Fi network may also be used to wirelessly connect electronic devices. Wi-Fi uses the IEEE 802.11 family of standards, and may require configuration to set up shared resources, transmit files, and to set up audio links (e.g., headsets and hands-free devices). Wi-Fi uses the same radio frequencies as Bluetooth, but with higher power, resulting in a faster connection and better range from the base station. For example, an access point may have a range of about 20 meters indoors and a greater range outdoors.
Conventionally, wireless connection re-establishment among devices in these systems has been performed ad-hoc. For example, UEs typically re-establish connections to a home Wi-Fi network, external monitor, stereo system, and other known devices within the user's environment on an individual and uncoordinated basis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved re-establishment procedures that may reconnect more of the environment than a single connection at a time.